Creature of the Night
by fembuck
Summary: Claire doesn't want to get in more trouble, but when she encounters Devon on her way home she is powerless to resist the blonde's hold on her. Claire/Devon, femslash


**Title:** Creature of the Night  
><strong>Author:<strong> Janine  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> The Gates  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Claire/Devon  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own them.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Claire doesn't want to get in more trouble, but when she encounters Devon on her way home she is powerless to resist the blonde's hold on her. Missing scene from episode 1x03. 

xxx

Claire closed her eyes as she walked down the darkened street, enjoying the way the wind caressed her. She felt her nipples harden as the thin material of her dressed was blown tightly against her body and she sighed as the tips of her wind ruffled hair brushed against her neck, chest, and cheeks.

She knew she truly was a creature of the night as she walked. Daylight dulled her senses, muted the world around her. In the day she gazed blurrily at her surrounding, squinting; trying to make sense of things half blind from the light. When the sun went down the world sharpened, it hummed for Claire and everything became more vibrant. Her eyes were vampire eyes. They were meant for the dark, to see the magic of the moon not the sun.

She could still taste the woman's blood in her mouth and it made her shiver with delight. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that she would feel horrible in the morning, that when she woke up and remembered what she had done in the night that she would be disgusted with herself, that she would curse her weakness, and the weakness in Dylan that made him change her. She knew that as she scrubbed the various already shiny surfaces in her house that she would contemplate walking out into the sun without Peg's special sunblock lathered on her and finally let nature take its course.

But that was in the morning. It was night presently, and Claire was in her element, and for the moment at peace.

Claire knew that she was in enough trouble and that the wisest course of action was to return home before she could find more trouble. It was unlikely that they would be able to link her to Christian since he was just passing through the city and had no real connections, and she had been outside of The Gates which meant there weren't thousands of cameras mounted everywhere making it impossible to do anything without someone seeing. Still, it was best not to tempt fate and court danger. Home was the sensible option and for the first time that night, Claire was going to do the sensible thing...

... until she caught a familiar scent on the wind.

_Devon_.

Claire's mind practically purred the name and her fangs distended as she slipped into the shadows and began to follow the scent to its source.

Her feet were sure and soundless. Claire moved quietly as a mouse, as she stalked Devon down the street.

The blonde was dressed prettily as usual, sleek business attire with splashes of colour to express her individuality and boldness. Her heels clicked noisily as she walked, announcing her presence to anyone around but Devon made no effort to quiet them. She was inside The Gates and she had no fear of someone attacking her.

The thought made Claire smile.

Devon would soon realize the error of her ways.

Devon lifted her hand and delicately brushed some strands of soft blonde hair behind her ear. The movement wafted her scent more strongly to Claire and the vampire felt her stomach knot and clench with desire. Her eyes focused on the smooth, flawless skin of Devon's throat, and she could _see_ the witch's jugular vein pulsing just beneath her skin, she could _hear_ the blood rushing through her body, she could practically feel the vibrations of Devon's pulsing heart.

Claire's lips parted and a wanting sound very nearly escaped her lips, but she swallowed it before the wind could carry it away towards Devon's ears and ruin things.

She had to be patent. It wasn't time yet.

The Buckley Estate was on the other side of town, but Devon was a Buckley in name only presently and she lived very close by. On the other side of the park they were approaching lay a picturesque stone cottage nestled between a small arable track of farm land on one side and by a large garden with a wide variety of trees, shrubs, flowers, and herbs on the other. The cottage was large though it was considerably smaller than the Buckley mansion, but it bore Devon's touch completely where the mansion was and always had been Frank's.

When Devon entered the park, Claire smiled. Her patience had been rewarded. The trees would provide cover from prying eyes ... and cameras.

Claire struck as stealthily as she stalked. Her hand was over Devon's mouth dragging her into the thicket of trees before Devon could even draw breath to scream. By the time the blonde registered what was happening and tensed and began to struggle in Claire's arms they were well into the woods and quite hidden from sight.

Supernaturally strong arms pushed Devon against the trunk of a large tree and then Claire swam into her line of sight as smoothly as silk.

Devon breathed in deeply and relaxed when she saw Claire standing in front of her, relieved.

"You didn't tell me we were going to play 'Stalk Me, Rape Me'," Devon murmured, her beautiful lips curving up into a playful smile. "If I'd known, I could have conveniently 'forgotten' my panties at the spa and ..."

"Shut up," Claire rasped.

"Oh, you have committed to the role toni ..."

"Shut. Up," Claire repeated, placing her hand on the trunk beside Devon's head, leaning towards the blonde's face for emphasis.

Claire's eyes were swirling pools of black and Devon hesitated and leaned back so that she could take Claire in fully. The vampire's eyes had the glassy look of intoxication though her clothes and breath did not smell of alcohol, but when Devon's eyes found a spot of blood on the right corner of Claire's lip she understood why.

"You've fed on someone," Devon breathed out, sounding betrayed, intrigued and worried all at once.

The information surprised her. She didn't think that Claire had another living source for blood and she didn't like the idea that she did.

"Mm," Claire hummed as she leaned in and drew her nose along Devon's neck, breathing in her scent.

"Who was it?" Devon asked breathily as Claire's tongue peaked out from between her lips to lap at her neck like a doctor cleaning an area of skin with a sterilizing cotton swab.

Devon didn't like competition. There was nothing she could do about Dylan, but a new player entering the game was out of the question. It wasn't a large problem yet. Whipping up a tea to sour the competitions blood would likely do the trick. She just needed a name so she knew where to mail the 'gift'.

"I told you to shut up," Claire responded, voice rumbling warningly as she nipped at Devon's throat. "If you don't, I promise you I will find a way to shut you up."

Devon licked her lips as possibilities occurred to her. Most of them she didn't think she'd mind.

"What are you going to do to me?" Devon asked more than willing to deal with the consequences of her actions.

"Whatever I want to," Claire replied, shoving a thigh between Devon's legs as she bit a little more forcefully at the skin of her throat.

Devon grunted and the groaned, shifting against Claire's thigh helplessly as the brunette sucked on her throat hard enough to bruise.

There was going to be no topping from the bottom tonight.

It was the blood Claire had consumed earlier that was causing this increased level of aggression, Devon knew. Drinking from someone earlier had wetted Claire's appetite and she wanted more. Devon had seen Claire in the throes of a blood high before and she recognized the signs. But this one was different from the other times. It probably had something to do with the fact that it wasn't Devon herself who had sated Claire's first cravings. Usually it was her blood, her scent, and the wetness between her legs that drove Claire's pleasure and that gave her a measure of control, or at the very least influence over the brunette. But someone else had set Claire's lust pounding this night and Devon suspected that there would be no reasoning with Claire at the moment. If she didn't give Claire what she wanted, Claire would take it.

The thought made Devon shiver and she released a small, trembling sound from her throat.

She would have preferred to have had a bit more say in the situation. Claire was far stronger than her and much faster. Because of that Devon felt more secure when she was in a familiar location – usually her shop or her cottage – for their trysts. However, Claire's unpredictability, her recklessness, her ferocity and her strength were the things that most attracted Devon to the brunette, and she even as she cursed their location she longed for Claire's touch.

"So you're just going to take me in the woods, like a beast?" Devon asked stilling the rocking motion of her hips as she tried not to sound as excited by the idea as she was.

If Claire was in the mood to take, not give, Devon would play her part and pretend to resist until her thighs were so slick with arousal that it became clear she wanted to be taken as much as Claire wanted to take her.

"I am a beast. How else should I take you?" Claire husked.

"In a large bathtub, with iced champagne and strawberries dipped in chocolate within easy reach?" Devon suggested smiling to herself as Claire growled softly into her ear and pressed her thigh hard up between Devon's legs.

"I think not," Claire whispered and Devon moaned softly as the brunette took hold of her hips forcefully and turned her around so that Devon was forced to brace her palms against the tree.

Claire knew that Devon's protestations and struggles were false. The blonde was just giving them both what they wanted when she played at struggling, hitting, cursing and trying to escape, but knowledge of the blonde's subterfuge did not ruin the experience for Claire. It was enough to feel Devon's body squirming against her as the blonde's hands pushed at her shoulders. Claire's head swam as Devon's scent filled her nostrils and her juices slicked her fingers, Devon's inner-muscles squeezing possessively at her even as the witch's fingers tugged at her hair and her nails dug into Claire's hips and shoulders and ass. The heat between Claire's legs pulsed in time with Devon's heart as the blonde's blood flowed past her lips.

When Devon's curses and taunts turned into pleas for more and 'god please' Claire bit harder and her fingers stroked faster, her other hand moving between Devon's body and the tree to toy with her clit. There was a part of Claire that wanted to draw it out and see Devon squirm even more, but a larger part of her wanted to see, and feel and hear Devon come.

With Claire's intensified efforts it only took another minute before Devon cried out and flooded Claire's fingers with pleasure, her pussy clenching powerfully around Claire's fingers as Claire's hips bucked against her ass as the brunette followed Devon over the edge.

Claire tilted her head back against the trunk of the tree as Devon slumped against her. The blonde's breath was warm against Claire's neck, making her skin tingle. The gentle breeze that made it through the trees ruffled Devon's hair, and Claire smiled up at the moon as the soft, blonde strands tickled her chest.

"You've calmed down," Devon breathed out, stirring lightly against Claire's side now that she had mostly recovered.

"For the moment," Claire whispered.

"Come inside with me," Devon said, standing gingerly, still uncertain how steady her legs were.

"Why?" Claire asked smiling as she looked up at the witch. "I could just have you again right here in the dirt."

Devon frowned at her and irritably pushed some hair behind her ear.

"You've obviously worked yourself up quite a bit tonight, and I would like to help you work through it," the blonde began glaring down at Claire. "But I'm not a vampire. If you want to keep playing with me tonight you better take me to a bed. Or at the very least the couch, because I'll last maybe one more round against a tree."

"Humans," Claire murmured standing in the blink of an eye. "Shall I carry you as well?"

"I think you better," Devon responded smirking, never one to be fazed by sarcasm. "I need to conserve my strength."

Claire knew that she was in enough trouble and that the wisest course of action was to return home. If she returned home in the next half hour or so she could play off her late return from dinner and a movie with the girls as them having stopped off to grab coffee afterwards. Dylan didn't have much occasion to speak to Claire's friends and even if he was suspicious of her story she was sure that by the time the next dinner party rolled around and he had opportunity to speak with them that this night and any curiosity he had would be far removed from his memory. If she stayed with Devon until she was truly sated however, it would be much harder to explain away her absence.

Claire bit her lip thoughtfully. As much as she wanted to stay with Devon it was best not to tempt fate and court danger. Home was the sensible option, it was the smart thing to do and Claire needed to do the smart thing if she had any hope of making it through this night without doing permanent damage to her life.

"I thought you were going to carry me?" Devon whispered softly as she leaned into Claire, pressing her breasts against the brunette's arm as her lips brushed against the shell of Claire's ear and then sucked the lobe between her lips, teasing it for a second before she bit down on it, hard, earning a pleased hiss from Claire.

Automatically Claire gripped Devon by the throat and pushed her back against the tree, holding her in place as she regarded the blonde hungrily. Then, when Devon's heart started to pound beneath her breast, Claire swooped towards Devon and brought their lips together, kissing the blonde ardently and not stopping even as she scooped Devon up in her arms and began to make her way towards the cottage.

She knew she would regret the decision in the morning. But that was in the morning. It was night presently, Claire was in her element, and she would do what she was made to do.

The End


End file.
